


Take a sad song and make it better

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little talk between Dean and Sam before sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a sad song and make it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClairDeLune316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/gifts).



Dean looked at Sam with sad eyes.  
"Quit asking those questions Sammy."  
"Why?  
"Why can't I ask why we don't have a mom?"  
Dean tried to not to show anything on his face. He knew Sam could read him like an open book. "Sammy please."  
"Did she leave us?" Sam asked, his head resting in Dean's lap. "Was.. Did.. Did she leave us because of me?"  
"What? NO! Why would you think like this? She loved you! Sang you Hey Jude every night just like she did to me."  
"And are you sure?" Sam asked, teary eyed.  
Dean smiled. "More then sure.  
"Believe me." Dean leaned down to kiss his little brother on a forehead and started singing.  
♫Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.♫


End file.
